His Best Friend's Wife
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: Song fic- over the hills and far away by nightwish,sirius i sent to askaban for murder, he is given a trial but refuses to speak, wither to admit or deniy his charges, that is untill his lover revel's a secrt and forces auors to question him with verisum


**His Best Friend's Wife **

_They came for him one winter's night,_

_Arrested he was bound,_

_They said there'd been a robbery,_

_His pistol had been found._

Sirius black was a pureblood and despite being sorted into Gryffindor he still had the ideal that pureblood's could get what ever they wanted,And he had just gotten what he had so desperately wanted.

To lost in his thoughts he didn't feel the air grow cold, not that you would have noticed anyway, due to the chilling December night, it wasn't until they were on him, charging him with the murder of 13 muggles, that he realised they were even there.

Two Aurors, stopped him one at his front the other at his back, both holding him at wand point, he thought about running but it would only cause more trouble.

"Sirius Black you are under Arrest for the murder of 13 muggles on the night of the 10th of December 1989" said the auror at his front.

"You have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say will be given in evidence, when appearing against the Full Court" the second said before nodding to something off to the side.

"It was then Sirius realised the wind hitting his face harsher and the horrid memories of his childhood coming to the surface of his mind.

Dementors.

Keeping Calm Sirius went willingly, and went to hand over his wand only it wasn't there.

"wondered how we found out black?" the first Auror Sneered a smirk on his face as he pulled out the willow, 14 inch, dragon heartstring wand. "Found at the seen of the crime" the second said tonelessly before wordlessly binding Sirius' hand together and allowing the Dementors to flank him as he walked to the apparition point.

_They marched him to the station house,_

_He waited for the Dawn,_

_And as they lead him to the docks,_

_He knew that he'd been wronged,_

Sirius stood outside the cell being processed and checked, before an auror handed him his striped top and pants with his number on it, he then got him mug shot, witch to this he protested angrily, knowing that he had been framed.

"_You stand accused of robbery"_

_He herd the bailiff say,_

_He knew without an alibi,_

_Tomorrow's light will mourn his freedom._

He stood facing the wigimgot three days after his original arrest, he knew he hadn't killed those muggles, he was no where near the street, the killings where committed, he had been half way across town! Yet he still herds the witches and wizards of the court sentence him to life in Azkaban.

He sighed and allowed the Aurors to carte him away, he figured the boat ride to the island the held the infamous prison would be the last relaxing thing he ever did.

He was right his mind was attacked by every painful memory he'd ever had causing him to scream out in both pain and sadness.

_Over the hills and far away_

_For ten long years he'll count the days,_

_Over the mountain's and blue seas,_

_A prisoner's life for him there'll be._

It had been three long years, since his imprisonment, in the greatest and most secure prison in the wizarding world, had spent his days listening to those around him speak of the dark lord and how he would free his most loyal servant, or those like him self who just wanted out to have their revenge on those who had gotten them sent to this living hell.

He looked up as the food came, a grey slop that looked more like that witch you gave to the family dog that what a human should eat, sighing he grudgingly pulled the tray towards him and eat, he had taken to only eating once every two days, as the slop he called dinner was one of the most foul things he had ever had the displeasure of tasting.

_He knew that it would coast him dear,_

_But yet he dare not say,_

_Where he had been that fateful night,_

_A secret it must stay,_

He sighed 5 years and he was once again yup against the court this time to see if he would cooperate, but as before he said he did not do it and was no where near the crime scene, he was offer to be questioned under Verisium, and he seriously considered it, before looking to the stands and seeing his best friend sitting there with his wife and 5 year old son. He curtly refused the truth serum and was once again carted off to Azkaban, told he would be called back in another five years.

_He had to fight the tears of rage,_

_His heartbeat like a drum,_

_For with the wife if his best friend,_

_He spent his final night of freedom._

He sat in his prison cell and thought about the night he was accused, he could still see her face in the stands holding a young boy that should have been his.

He thought back to that night:

"Sirius" Lilly potter whispered, his ear tingling at the her breath on his skin "I want you"

He swallowed hard he knew he shouldn't, she was the wife of his best friend, but she looked so dam hot, with her flaming red hair, charmed to curl and cascaded top her bare back, the thin backless, halter neck top, barely concealing her pert breasts, the black leather mini skirt showing off her long legs and stretching tightly over her well rounded ass.

He would have told her to stop, that she had a husband, but when he looked into those emerald eyes that where smouldering with lust he was broken.

Wandlessly he charmed their cloths off and gently pushed her back on the couch his hands roaming her beautiful beady filling her with pleasure till she was just on the edge, be fore he pushed into he making he come with a pleasure filled scream of his name, he could feel her walls clamping down on him milking him for all he was worth as he climaxed with her groaning her name softly into her hair.

_Over the hills and far away,_

_He swears he will return one day,_

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_Back in her arms is where he'll be,_

_Over the hills and far away_

Lilly potter sat in the Nursery of potter gently rocking her son back and forth, in order to clam him and make him fall asleep, he had had a nightmare about Dementors, and rightly so, they were terrifying creatures, James had begged her not to take him, but she had wanted the boy to see Sirius, he was apart of there family, in prison or otherwise.

_Over the hills and, over the hills and_

_Over the hills and far away_

She still couldn't understand his, refusal of Verisium, she knew he was innocent; she was with him that night, her son was conceived.

_Each night within his prison cell,_

_He looks out through the bars,_

_He reads the letters that she wrote,_

_One day he'll know the taste of freedom_

Sirius read Lilly's letter over and over again, he could not believe what he was seeing.

Dear Sirius,

I hope you are well my love, I'm afraid that you are killing yourself in that hell hole and if not you then the Dementors. I cam to see you at your last trial, you refused Verisium why? I'll tell you why because you don't want James to know, but guess what, he knows, he must after all how can he birth a child when he is infertile?

And encase the Dementors have driven you mad and you haven't realised what I'm telling you, I'll spell it out for you:

You have a son; his name is Harris Sirius potter.

I had to name I'm after my husband others would get suspicious, but I beg of you to tell the court where you were, if not for me, them for our son.

Love

Lilly

_Over the hills and far away,_

_She prays he will return one day,_

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_Back in his arms he swears she'll be_

James potter listened to his wife, trying to understand what she was saying, his son was not his son, he was the child of his best friend, he had always knew the boy was not his by blood as he was to have children, he assumed Lilly had gone to a donor bank, and has his magic signature placed on the fertilised egg, to find out the child was Sirius black's made him angry, very angry.

"Get out" he spat "and take the brat with you" and with that he walked out of the room leaving a mildly surprised Lilly standing in his wake. Shrugging she left her husbands study and went to collect her son, it was time he met his maker.

Over the hills and far away

he swears he will return one day.

Far from the mountains and the seas,

back in her arms is where he'll be

Sirius looked up sharply, as his cell door opened, and he was dragged out of his cell and into an interrogation room, and an auror bound his wrists and then bound his torso to the chair before forcing him to drink a clear liquid, Sirius knew what it was immediately, but unfortunately had no choice but to swallow.

"Name" the auror said.

"Sirius Nichol Black" Sirius replied.

"Where were you born?" the second auror asked

Rolling his eyes Sirius answered the question "the house of black, Grimald place, west wing, Birthing room"

The auror nodded and continued his questioning "where were you on the night of December 10th 1989?"

"With a very feisty redhead by the name of Lilly Caroline Potter, formally Evans" Sirius said

"What were you doing?"

"we were having dinner together as James was out on a mission, then I suppose we drank to much and we end up shagging" Sirius replied bluntly.

"With her all night?"

"Yup, had just left when your lot caught up with me" Sirius said.

"And your wand?" the second auror asked speaking for the first time since asking him his place of birth.

"Stolen a week before the 10th, got a new one next day, hadn't used it though, prefer wandless"

"would explain, the second wand we found on you" the Auror said thoughtfully, he flicked his wand changing Sirius' cloths back to those he had worn on the night of his arrest and handed I'm back his wand.

"Mrs Evans must really have a thing for if she came here to force us to question you black" the Auror said gruffly.

"Potter" Sirius said quietly.

"Nope dissolved three days ago, something about the heir being illegitimate" the second Auror said smirking as she accompanied him on the boat right back to main land England.

And sure enough when the 2 hour ride in the shabby lifeboat was over, he saw Lilly's red hair through the fog; he ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, kissing the kissing daylights out of her.

"I love you" he said as he put her down and looked at the young boy at he side, he knelt down in front of him and held out his hand but the boy by passed it and flung his arms round Sirius' neck, pushing his face into his chest, Sirius hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms round the boy's small form and picking him up.

Over the hills,

over the hills and far away.

Sirius carried his son in his arms and wrapped an arm round his lover; yes he defiantly got what he wanted he thought as the three walk away…

_Over the hills,_

_over the hills and far away._

Karyn-Chan :- this was really just and idea that popped into my head after listing to this song, it one of my faves, yeas i changed harry's parentage so sew me it worked for my story, by the way i don't own, harry potter, i just use the charictors to get ride of my little polt bunnies.

i hope you ejoyed this and fpr those reading Unseen love, i've had exsams and should be able to start writting that again, so watch out for more chappies !

Over the hills and far away,

she prays he will return one day.

As sure as the rivers reach the seas,

back in his arms is where she'll be


End file.
